Ser Pounce-a-lot
} |name = Ser Pounce-a-lot |image = DAO_Kitten_-_gift.jpg |px = 270px |location = Vigil's Keep |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} If the Warden-Commander gives Anders a Kitten, he dubs his new pet Ser Pounce-a-lot. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Once Anders has Ser Pounce-a-lot, he becomes an item in the inventory. Using Ser Pounce-a-lot has two effects. Out of combat, Anders will talk to the kitty (see Dialogue below). Used in combat, Ser Pounce-a-lot will instantly revive all party members as long as one member is able to use him. Party members are revived with a fraction of their health and no stamina or mana. Witch Hunt While browsing the Circle Tower's library in Witch Hunt the Warden can discover a mention of Ser Pounce-a-lot in the book Spirit Healers through the Ages found in the School of Spirit section: "Folded near the back of the book is a very old sheet of notes scrawled by a young apprentice. In the margins are various sketches of templars being eaten by a fierce tiger named Ser Pounce-a-lot." Dragon Age II Ser Pounce-a-lot is also referenced in Dragon Age II, in party banter between Anders and other companions. Anders has lost the cat by the start of the game and misses having a feline companion very much, even going so far as to leave a saucer of milk outside of his clinic in the hope of attracting some. Anders also recalls the cat while talking to the Dog in Gamlen's House in Act 1. Evidently, the Grey Wardens forced him to leave the cat with a friend in Amaranthine, concerned that keeping him was making Anders "too soft." Dialogue * Anders: Who's the pretty kitty? Yes you are! * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: Does this make you my familiar, Ser Pounce-a-lot? What do you think? * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: What do you think of your name, Ser Pounce-a-lot? Do you think it's appropriate? * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: Shall I train you to become a vicious attack kitten? (Snarls) * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: Hello Ser Pounce-a-lot. Still intact, I see? * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: Are you hungry, Ser Pounce-a-lot? I have some dried mackerel you could nibble on. * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: You know, mages created mabari hounds. Maybe I could make you just as smart as those stupid dogs. * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) * Anders: Maker's Breath, kitty! What have you been eating! * Ser Pounce-a-lot: (Meow!) Gallery SerPounceHoDA.png|Ser Pounce-a-lot in Heroes of Dragon Age Ser Pounce-a-lot HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Ser Pounce-a-lot's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Trivia * When Anders talks with Ser Pounce-a-lot, his lips move when the cat says "Meow" as if it were Anders saying "Meow". Occasionally another character may say "Meow" instead. * Ser Pounce-a-lot was intended to be featured in Anders's Clinic in Dragon Age II; however, the developers did not have enough time to make a new model. It was later suggested that Anders have a cat skull on his staff, but David Gaider said that it was "too mean"."Ser Pounce-A-Lot". Livejournal. Retrieved February 5, 2014. * When asked who actually took Ser Pounce-a-lot away from Anders, David Gaider joked "Nobody. Ser Pounce-a-lot was possessed by the spirit of Justice, and transformed his body to look like his former owner. Then one day he chased a mouse onto a ship and ended up in Kirkwall. It was the weirdest thing." References Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Notable animals Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures